Hidan's God
by calysto-antonsen
Summary: A short Mr. Black omake for Rorcharch Blot's Make a Wish. Naruto crossover.  Hidan attempts to summon Jashin.  It was close enough...Poor Harry.  May be continued after My other fics are done.


Akatsuki was having some problems.

Well…more problems than usual if you didn't count the fact that the damn Kyubbi vessel kept getting away, Itachi was eating them out of pocky and finance, Deidara was going on a "cleaning" spree, and Tobi was…wel, he was being Tobi.

No, apart from the usual slew of Akatsuki issues…Hidan had convinced all of them, including Leader-sama to watch his first invocation of his god.

His three pronged scythe was set reverently on the alter he had fashioned, and his usual black standard issue robe was replaced with a pure black affair. Behind the alter the man had painted a strange seal in a mixture of blood and ash. It was all very calculated and religious, and for once the crazed bloodlust was absent from the killer's eyes.

The complete reverence and deference in his mannerisms was enough to shut even Tobi up.

"Are you done yet? This is so boring! Are you done now? How about now?"

Well, more than usual.

Hidan finished the last seal with a flourish and looked to his audience. He had no idea how he convinced them to watch, but he supposed it might have been for an excuse to laugh at him when he failed. He hoped it would work, just so that he wouldn't have to endure Kisame's aquatic mug smirking at him for the next month.

Taking an unobtrusive deep breath, though by the sudden twinkle of red to the side he knew Leader-sama was amused with his apprehension.

If this worked…

He began the chant:

"_I am a servant of the blood._

_I offer the power of the blood to summon him._

_I call the Dark One to show my deference._

_The One who walks in death and bloodshed is my Lord._

_And I call him to me through death._

_And I call him to me through blood._

_And I implore my Kami to make himself known to his servant,_

_And to cover the world in his shadow once more._

_Come Dark One!_

_Come!!"_

As he chanted a red and black mist began to rise from the circle and began to condense into the shape of a man.

Itachi looked at the arriving "Dark One" in interest through his Sharingan and could't help but think that he thought Hidan's Dark God would have been taller.

----

Harry was in a bad mood.

Normally this was not very good for the well being of others, but today Mr. Black had decided on a new method to help him vent. Without going on a Death spree.

Instead he was attempting meditation. Trying to clear his consciousness of his current need for destruction.

These moods weren't common, but they occurred unexpectedly ever since that last wannabe "Dark One" had tried to get rid of him. The man had been very foolish and hellbent on destruction with a monstrous appetite for blood. Mr. Black simply could not have let this slide.

He had ended up with a whole new use for chopsticks and burning oil after that incident.

Given his dark humor at the moment he was not quite sure whether or not that was a bad thing…but we digress.

Harry was attempting to meditate on anything other than death or destruction. He was trying not to cast his darker thoughts about him like a tangible aura.

He was also trying to resist some kind of summoning which was making him dissolve into mist.

To bad for him that he wasn't successful.

----

Hidan stopped chanting and stared at the mist enshrouded figure.

Gaping. In. Disbelief.

"Holy shit! It actually worked!"

Immediately his attitude took a complete 180 and he fell into a kneeling bow.

"Kami, how may I serve you?"

----

Harry looked around the cavern with a frown on his face at the seven people before him. There was another hidden in the shadows and with those red eyes he first thought of Voldemort, but after a closer examination he realised this was untrue. There was that strange man mumbling about his god too…

Oh…

They looked kind of familiar with those cloaks…and the headbands…it was like a TV show Henchgirl liked to watch sometimes…

…Shit.

He looked at the grovelling member of Akatsuki and sighed.

"You are Hidan, aren't you?"

Diedara took this moment to speak up.

"He knows your name, un!"

"Kami…knows my name?"

This was gonna get awkward real quick.


End file.
